She's Cute When She's Stupid
by cursedcursive
Summary: Nanami's skill level at sex was about the same as her skill level in math: Zero. Please fave and review!


Nanami was never the brightest in her class. Nor was she the most outgoing when it came to athletics. Nor was she the most creative in the arts. Nor was she the most social of butterflies. Shall I go on?

However, the one thing that Nanami excelled in was kindness. One could never dream of meeting somebody with a more caring nature or a more loving heart. And this land god's heart was filled with love for none other than her own fox familiar, Tomoe.

To put it simply, Tomoe was a cruel, harsh, cold, and violent jackass. However, whenever the situation came to Nanami, he would never hesitate to protect her. So that makes him alright, I guess.

Therefore you can imagine Nanami's overwhelming happiness when she and Tomoe began going out. The god felt like she was walking on air with her head in the clouds.

This is the precise reason why her grades began to drop dramatically. And also the reason why she was being forced by Tomoe to study in the library after school.

"Honestly, Tomoe, did you have to carry me here?" Nanami pouted. Tomoe didn't even glance up from his book.

"You wouldn't have come otherwise, Nanami. Besides," he stated. "you have to study for the history test tomorrow." Nanami groaned.

"Don't remind me."

Tomoe resumed his focus on his book as the two studied in silence. After about a half hour, Tomoe looked up at Nanami, who appeared to be struggling with algebra. Biting the tip of her pencil, he watched her eyes glaze over in deep thought. Suddenly, Nanami moved her hands to her hair as she released it from its ponytail. The fox stared as her chestnut strands fell unto her shoulders.

_Beautiful, _he thought, captivated. He was pulled from his dream-like state when he heard a sound of distress come from his mistress. "What's wrong, Nanami?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Tomoe," Nanami said gently. "My shoulders are just kind of stiff." Tomoe immediately walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "W-wait, what are you doing, Tomoe?!" Nanami cried, flustered.

Tomoe smirked at her. "Just giving you a shoulder massage, Nanami."

"W-wha-"

"Come now, Nanami, you have to focus on your studying," Tomoe whispered into her ear. Nanami shivered as her cheeks flushed.

"F-fine," she stammered. Nanami stared down at her textbook, hoping that if she looked long if enough, she would be able to focus on it. No such luck. Unfortunately for her, Tomoe picked up on her distraction. He smirked again.

"What's wrong, Nanami?" He whispered into her ear again, this time feigning innocence. Instead of replying, Nanami only blushed and gripped her pencil tighter. Amused, Tomoe began placing chaste kisses on the exposed area of her neck. Flinching, but not objecting, Nanami squeaked. Tomoe smirked at this, then quickly continued his work. He licked, sucked, and nipped at the nape of her neck. The blush eventually consumed her entire face, then moved onto her neck and arms. "Are you embarrassed?" The fox chuckled.

"No!" She shrieked. However, when she turned around to yell at him again, he caught her face in his hands. Her entire face went red.

"You sure about that?" Before she could reply, Tomoe placed his lips on hers. Nanami, pleasantly surprised, responded immediately.

The kiss quickly heated up. Tomoe snaked his tongue into her mouth and began rubbing it with hers. Nanami, obviously very flustered, wasn't sure how to respond.

"Tomoe, I-"

"Shh, Nanami, just copy my movements," he whispered to her. The god's eyes glazed over as she nodded, completely submitting to him. Surprisingly to the fox, Nanami returned the kiss with enthusiasm as she attempted to do what he was doing. However, her lack of skill only made him want her more. While Nanami's eyes were clamped shut, Tomoe's were slit open, gazing at her constantly changing facial expressions. Her deeps blush combined with the hair sticking to her forehead drove him crazy. Slowly, Nanami opened her eyes, her glazed look meeting the fox's.

"Tomoe," she moaned. The fox grunted at her whispering his name. He kissed her harder, running his tongue across hers as he placed her hands in his hair. She immediately took to it, gripping tightly onto his silver locks. Accidentally letting his ears show, Nanami quickly found them and began stroking them casually. Tomoe stiffened.

"Nanami," he growled. "Don't do that." Nanami opened her eyes, concerned that she had done something wrong.

"Why? Did it hurt?" She questioned, her big, doe eyes staring into his. He blushed slightly.

"No," he said. "It just feels a little too good." Nanami's eyes glazed over again as she slowly reached for his ears. Tomoe quickly grabbed her wrists.

"If you do that, we're going to be doing a lot more than kissing," he snarled. She looked him dead in the eye.

"I know." Tomoe's eyes widened, shocked from her response.

"Nanami?" He choked out, his voice cracking. Nanami stared at him, her eyes losing their glossy quality as they widened in similar surprise. Her face quickly caught on fire as she registered what she actually said.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" She screamed, waving her hands around. "That was unintentional! I mean that's not to say that I don't want to… um… y'know, do it," her voice quickly became quieter as she rambled on and on. "B-B-But I just don't think we're ready for that big a step yet, ok? Let's do that at a later time, ok?" She looked up at him, her cheeks stained red and her eyes watery. Tomoe grinned an evil smile.

"Why wait, Nanami?" He said as he stalked closer to her. "Don't you want me? You just said you did, after all." Tomoe leaned down and whispered in her ear. She blushed again, this time, however, instead of embarrassed, she was angry.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX!" Tomoe's lips were sealed immediately.

And so the two walked home in silence, Nanami's skill level in math now equal to her skill level in sex.

Zero.


End file.
